


Stay safe for me

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's leaving on deployment and Harry's trying to stay strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay safe for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote months ago and am just cross posting it now.

Harry can’t really see through his tear filled eyes. Can’t focus on the people all around him, the noises, laughing and talking. Everyone going on with their lives,  _happy._  It’s funny how little the world really cares about one person, because no matter what happens it keeps turning, doesn’t blink an eye at your misfortune, doesn’t comfort you when you cry, the world doesn’t care about your pain.

Harry’s in pain. He feels his heart may explode beneath his ribs. He tried to not cry, tried to be strong but he can’t – he’s not strong without Liam and now Liam’s about to leave for his two year deployment in Afghanistan and Harry tries to not think about the possibility of Liam never coming home.

“You promised you wouldn’t cry.” Liam says meekly, he’s crying as well.

“I’m sorry.” Harry mumbles into his shoulder, wiping desperately at his eyes but the salty tears won’t stop and a choked off sob leaves his lips as he stops trying to fight them. Harry’s arms squeeze harder around Liam’s broad back and he whispers, “Stay safe for me.” He knows their time is coming to an end and he can’t get all his thoughts out in time but that’s the most important one.

Liam nods against his neck, “I’ll come home to you Harry, I promise.”

Liam pulls back slowly, fingers locking with Harry’s and Liam’s thumb and forefinger spin the simple sliver band on Harry’s left ring finger. “I’ll come home and I’ll marry you.”

He knows that’s supposed to comfort him but in reality it only causes him to cry harder. “I love you so much.” And then Liam’s lips are on his, grounding him and pulling him slowly into his safe place,  _home._

There’s a call of Liam’s name off in the distance and Harry knows this is it. He stares at Liam, mapping out Liam’s facial features and tucking them away until he sees him again.

“I love you Harry, forever.” One more quick kiss and that’s it, Liam’s slowly walking away, glancing back at him every few steps with red, puffy eyes. Harry feels likes he’s looking through a tunnel, the outside world fades away and all he can focus on is Liam. He keeps staring until Liam’s lost in the crowd and Harry feels like he’s suffocating. There’s a small tug at his right hand and when he glances back Niall’s blue eyes are shinning at him, glossy with unshed tears.

He glances behind Niall and sees Louis and Zayn who also look close to tears. He gives a single nod but doesn’t let go of Niall’s hand, let’s the Irishman lead him out of the airport and when they step outside the sun is shining now, having pushed away the rain that was down-pouring when they arrived. It’s warm on Harry’s skin, the kind of warm he feels when he’s with Liam, as if he’s being comforted from the inside out and Harry thinks maybe the world does care. 


End file.
